Creepypasta the Fighters/B.O.B.
Bio The Brutal Obscene Beast (B.O.B.) is a creature that is said as having a similar appearance to The Rake except armless, tiny eyes, and having male genitals. B.O.B. is a manmade creature that was created by scientists that later escaped. Unlike the Rake who relies on stealth and cunning, B.O.B. attacks mostly using instinct and ferocity. Powers/Weapons BOB can crush bones with the strength of his legs and he has long, sharp toenails that can tear flesh, along with the ability to urinate a substance that is pea green with a sulfuric scent. Movelist Special Moves *Somersault Kick - B.O.B. does a somersault kick. *Headbutt - B.O.B. headbutts the opponent. *Flipping Heel Kick - B.O.B. flips forward in a circular motion, bringing his feet over his head, kicking the opponent and then landing back on his feet. *Slide Kick - B.O.B. slidekicks the opponent. *Acid Shower - B.O.B. pees on the ground in front of him, which sticks around for about 6 seconds or until the opponent gets hit with it. *Helicopter - B.O.B. spins with his legs spread out. *Throw - B.O.B. bounces on the opponent several times. *Reverse Throw - B.O.B. implants one foot on the opponent's stomach and then throws them. Super Move *Brutal B.O.B. - B.O.B. gains a slight speed increase, giving him better combo opportunities. Creepy Finishers *Gut Buster - B.O.B. kicks the opponent in the stomach, lodging his foot in the opponent's innards. He keeps it in there for a second before pulling it out and kicking the opponent's head, causing it to explode. *The Disembowler - B.O.B. jumps on the opponent and proceeds to use his claws to disembowel him/her. He then bites off the opponent's head. Friendship *B.O.B. tries to pick up a box, but can't since he's got no arms. He then lets out a sad sigh. Poses Intro *B.O.B. comes in running like a wild animal and roars at the opponent. Win *B.O.B. snarls at the opponent. Victory *B.O.B. roars, then runs at the "camera", knocking it over. Win Quotes *"B.O.B. wins!" *"B.O.B. still wish he had arms." Arcade Mode Intro *B.O.B. (the Brutal Obscene Beast) was out attacking victims like he usually does when he heard about a god that was gathering people to fight and the winner would get their wish granted. B.O.B. decided he wanted to become an even greater hunter than he already is. Rival Reason The Rake is eating a person (Possibly one he killed) when B.O.B arrives and tries to pick at the carcass. The creatures then fight. Connections Both are humanoid creatures that attack people. Strangely, they both attack using opposite methods: The Rake uses the claws on his arm while B.O.B uses his Toenails. Their personalities are also different: The Rake relies on stealth and cunning while B.O.B. attacks mostly using instinct and ferocity. Transcript (The Rake is seen eating a dead body. BOB sees this and tries to pick at it, but The Rake snarls at him. BOB, not intimidated, hisses at him. The Rake throws away the dead body and roars at BOB.) Ending *After defeating Mr. Creepypasta, B.O.B. suddenly started to mutate and grew long arms armed with sharp claws. With his new appendages, B.O.B. found out he can deal even more damage than normal. Now, B.O.B. will spread a new wave of terror. Notes *B.O.B.'s backstory is fanmade. *One of B.O.B.'s finishers is borrowed from Li Mei from Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Creepypasta the Fighters